


What The Hell Happened Last Night?

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Jo got drunk, Jock - Freeform, Morning After, that's all she remembers, the new guy in her building is really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Jo wakes up in the worst way possible: naked in a bedroom that's not her own and with a hangover of the century! She needs an explanation and she wants it now!
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur
Kudos: 4





	What The Hell Happened Last Night?

**Jo POV**

I woke up with the headache of my life. When I opened my eyes the sun light shined directly in my face. I yawned, trying rolling alway from the rays only to fall on the floor. I groaned at the hardness of the floor,"Ugh, what happened last night?", I stretched out on the floor, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm never drinking again"

I struggle to still up, blindly feel around the nightstand for my phone,"What time is it?", I groaned still feeling for my phone, but it wasn't there.

"What the -?", I tried to stand only to fall when a sharp pain stabbed at my lower stomach. I looked down to realize I was naked only safe for my white socks. _'Weird'_ Then I looked at the ground and realized is was laying on a sheet with the Canadian flag on it.

I was confused,"When did I get a new comforter?", I questioned scratching my head. I tried to stand again, but this time held onto the bed for leverage as I stood to my feet.

My stomach still hurt, but I shook it off, waiting for everything to stop spinning. When the spinning finally stopped I looked around and soon realized this wasn't my room at all. In my room there was a giant self with my trophies on it in the corner along with a punching bag, but this room had a few weights in the corner with certificates lining the walls. I had a queen size bed with white sheets. Everything in this room was pristine and too neat for my taste.

This was all so confusing and made my headache worsen. _'_ _Wait a minute.'_

It didn't take me long to put the pieces together. _'Me plus hangover plus naked plus different room equals...Shit.'_

"I hooked up with a stranger." I grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around my body and sat on the bed trying to remember the night before.

A ten minutes of thinking I still knew nothing about what happened. Well I did _know_ what happened last night. I face palmed with a groan. _'_ _I lost my virginity to a random guy I don't even remember meeting? I'm so fucking stupid!'_

"Zoey's never gonna let me live this down", I moaned, falling back on the bed. I laid there thinking about God knows what this person did to me. _'Nope'_ , I shook the thought from my head,"You've been in worse positions, you can handle this", I repeatedly motivated myself and it was working.

I got up ignoring the pain in my stomach and looked around for my clothes. I found my black bra at the head of the bed and my underwear in the corner hanging off a sewing matching.

_'Oh god did I sleep with a chick?'_

I looked back at the weights.

 _'A female body builder?'_ I shuddered at the thought and slowly crepted over to the door.

"Just stay quiet in case he's still here"

 _'Great, now I'm talking to myself.'_ I peeked my head out the door and looked down the hall. Seeing as the coast was clear, I tip toed out the room and quietly shut the door. I walked down the hall and towards what looked like a living room.

There was a big living room with a big TV, a black couch, it was kinda messy with papers, photos and other things all over the floor and a lot of camouflage. The pattern was all over the carpet and the curtains.

The room didn't look bad it actually had a homey feel to it. My dad was a military man and so were my brothers, so I was used to the military theme. I walked around the room just to be curious. I wanna know if my taste was good when I was drunk, because all I knew now was that he's kinda a slob.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked at a giant wall of pictures, and for some reason half of them were on the floor. Most of them were military type photos with some soldiers and cadets, but what I noticed was that most of the picture's had one specific person in them.

A tall well built guy with black eyes and a crew cut. I hate to admit it but this guy was easy on the eyes. I guess I kinda zoned out because I didn't notice someone unlocking the door.

When I heard the door open I froze in my place until a deep voice spoke,"Oh your awake?", they said almost gleefully. I turned around and almost choke, it was the same guy from the pictures. He was better looking in person; probably 6"5 and looked like he worked out. His chest strained against his muscle shirt, I didn't know what to say he was so hot. I forced myself to speak.

"What happened last night?", I managed to croak out as he looked at me before holding out a cup of coffee.

I raised an eyebrow at him,"It'll help your handover", he explained.

"Oh", I grabbed the cup and slowly raised it to my lips taking a sip. It smelled like mint and it was hot. I lowered the cup and remembered I wasn't exactly dressed for confrontation. I wrapped my arms around my chest, suddenly very self conscious at the moment.

He must've realized this, pulling off his jacket and walked closer to me. I took a step back like I was scared or nervous, which I _wasn't_. I guess he noticed my tenseness because he gave me a smile.

_'Weirdo'_

"So...where do you want me to start from when we trashed my apartment, because I don't remember much before that of last night", he asked picking up the papers on the floor.

 _'We destroyed his apartment?'_ I looked at all the objects that littered the floor. _'What all_ ** _didn't_** _we do last night?'_

I cleared my throat to speak,"I don't remember much either just, that I went to Mike's party", I admitted taking another sip of coffee. It was suddenly cold in the room and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Was I uh...wearing anything before I came here?" It was sorta a dumb question, but I could have came here in my underwear for all I fucking known.

He began looking around,"Umm...I think I remember a grey sweatshirt...", he walked into the kitchen and started looking over the counter,"Oh here it is", he bent over and picked up my grey hoodie and gave it to me.

I put it on and slowly zipped it up, through my lashes, I saw him looking at me biting his lip and I tried to cool my expression. It stopped a little below my butt, but it was better than walking home in my underwear,"By the way where am I?", I asked finally looking at him in the eyes.

I hoped I wasn't way on the other side of town; that would make my walk of shame even worse. He smiled at me,"We're still in the apartment building just a different floor.

I sighed in relief, before I realized that if we're still in the apartment building then he must live here too,"Wait, why haven't I even seen you around?", I asked, trying to start conversation to lessen the awkwardness.

"Oh, I'm new to the building I just moved in last week. I'm still getting used to everything. I'm Brick by the way", he replied, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Brick huh?", I liked how it rolled off my tongue, the name fit him well,"So how do you know Mike?"

"Oh we bumped into eachother on the stairs and he invited me to his get together. You?"

"Dating my roommate"

He nodded and we went back to standing in silence,"Well I'm gonna go", I said, breaking the silence and moving around him towards the door only to open the door once again.

"Tell me if you find my pants", I reminded before slamming the door shut. I scurried down the hall, my face burning as I ran towards the stairwell. I wasn't gonna risk getting on the elevator and being seen by anyone. I looked at what floor I was on. Floor 9.

Damn it. I live on floor 4. I had to run down 6 flights of stairs, but I finally got to room 4D. Before I opened the door I prayed Zoe was asleep or still at Mike's place. I opened the door and cursed myself.

Zoey had her back turned towards her and she seemed to be on the phone. "Well I'll keep looking call me if you find her", I guess she was looking for someone, so I tried to silently shut the door, but Zoey turned around and looked straight at me,"never mind Mike bye"

She hung up the phone and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Maybe she wouldn't find out, she can be very naive at times.

We stood there in silence, I was getting tired of the silence and decided to take it like a boss. "Um...morning?", I smiled half heartedly. I knew was blushing horribly and she started looking me up and down. I know what it looked like: I was only wearing my sweater, my socks my underwear and my pants still missing. They could be floating down a river somewhere.

She finally opened her mouth, and then the damn broke,"Where have you been?', she yelled,"I have been looking all over for you, calling, texting, everything. I was - "

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Thankfully her ranting was interrupted by someone banging loudly on our door. "MA'AM! I FOUND YOUR PANTS IN THE ELEVATOR!!"

 _'Nevermind'_ , I take it back, _'Worst. Timing. Ever.'_

I winced at Brick's words. I didn't even look at Zoey before I turned around and opened the door. I tried to act cool as I could to make this transaction as simple as possible.

He stood there with a smile on his face standing tall,"Here you go",he handed me my pants ,but looked over my shoulder and saw Zoey's angry expression and his smile dropped,"Did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head violently and grabbed my pants,"How do you know my apartment number?", I whispered in a low voice.

He started doing that blushing thing again and scratched the back of his head. I could smell the hot coffee on his breath and I shuddered,"I went to Mike's and he told me. I didn't get your name so I described you as pretty short haired blonde with purple eyes", he admitted

I started blushing and looked at the ground, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey trying to look over my shoulder to see who was the door.

"Okay thanks", I said quickly and started to shut the door, but I was too late. Zoey had pushed me out of the way and I ended up falling right into Brick. _'How did I end up back in the hallway with no pants on again?'_

She leaned on the door,"So how do you and Jo know each other?", she asked suspiciously.

Brick looked surprised by the sudden interrogation,"Oh, um...we met at Cameron's party", he gulped,"last night"  
I kept my eyes trained on the carpet.

Zoey nodded and looked at me and smiled,"Oh well, that's cool I guess", just like that Commando Zoey was gone,"Well I'm Zoey, what's your name?"

Brick looked at me before offering his hand,"Brick McArthur, I'm new to thebuilding", he informed with a polite smile,"it's nice to meet you", he looked back at me again and I couldn't help but blush.


End file.
